russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Y2K: Yes2Kids
Y2K: Yes to Kids is the Philippine children's television program aired by IBC in the Philippines. Hosted by Chacha Cañete with JV the puppet, the fun-filled educational children's program that aims to have a positive effect on youngsters by imparting educational information on how to take care of environment. Overview To produce its own set of children's educational TV programs through IBC Foundation, Inc. Unlike Y2K or millennium bug disaster, Y2K: Yes 2 Kids is making itself known as the "millennium bag of information." In the simplest and easiest way possible, the popular fare in children's programming because the program instills good values and lessons to children - learnings, fun and activities that they can apply in their daily activities so that in their own little way they can contribute to the growth and development of the world we live in. See your hosting Chacha Cañete and company revitalize your interests with the kids. Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. Host Current * Chacha Cañete (2001-2003, 2011-2012) * JV the puppet Former * Maxene Magalona (1998-2001) * Janella Salvador (2001-2003) Production team * Director: Ryan Agoncillo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Writer: Monch Bravante * Non-Linear Video Editor: Akong Bongcaras * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Awards and Nominations Anak TV Seal Awards * 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite Children's Programs) - Nominated * 2000 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite Children's Programs) - Nominated KBP Golden Dove Awards * 2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won PMPC Star Awards for Television * 26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Children Show) - Won * 26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Chacha Cañete) Trivia *Maxene Magalona left the show in 2001 because she moved to GMA, leaving her home network for 13 years, then she eventually returned to IBC in 2014 before she moved to ABS-CBN for 2 years. Maxene finally returned to IBC in 2016 as she will focus on the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol in 2017. *Janella Salvador replaced her as the host of the program from 2001 to 2003. Janella moved to ABS-CBN in 2012 at present. Meanwhile, Janella returned to IBC in 2013 as she topbill the network's very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland in 2014. References External links * Program Site * Y2K on Facebook * Y2K on Twitter See also * MB - Miss RP-World beauties - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (11/14/99) * MB - Haughty basketball player - High Speed by Ronald Constantino (11/25/1999) * MB - Make way for the return of the 'Queen of Intrigues' - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (06/03/2000) * IBC * Barney and Friends welcomes home IBC-13 * The Fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants are Now Officially Kapinoy * The Fairly OddParents and Spongebob Squarepants now on IBC-13 * IBC-13 making itself as the feel-good network * IBC-13 re-ups anime programming with Ghost Fighter and Sailor Moon premiere this Monday * TV Shoppe: The 'Value Vision' of Today * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1999 Philippines television series debuts Category:2003 Philippine television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television program stubs